At present, various electronic apparatuses, such as a telephone, a computer, a personal computer, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone (mobile phone), or other portable electronic apparatuses, are frequently used in daily lives and works of the people. Some of the electronic apparatuses have a slider to fulfill such functionalities as screen scrolling, and key scrolling, etc.
In the design of a slider, the open and closed modes of the slider are mainly detected by a magnetic sensor, such a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor, and a Hall sensor, etc. Sometimes, a mechanical key is also used to detect the open and closed modes of a slider.
FIGS. 1A and 1B (sometimes collectively referred to as “FIG. 1”) are schematic diagrams showing that an MR sensor is used to detect the open and closed modes of a slider. As shown in FIG. 1, a magnet and an MR sensor are respectively arranged at the ends of the upper and lower parts of the slider. When the slider is in different operational modes, the relative positions of the MR sensor and the magnet are different. FIG. 1A illustrates the relative positions of the MR sensor and the magnet when the slider is in a closed mode. FIG. 1B illustrates the relative positions of the MR sensor and the magnet when the slider is in an open mode. Since the relative positions are different, the strengths of the magnetic field sensed by the MR sensor are different. As the strengths of the magnetic field are different, the resistance value of the MR sensor changes under the effect of the magnetic field. Whether the slider is in the closed mode or in the open mode may be detected through the changes of the resistance value of the MR sensor.
FIGS. 2A and 2B (sometimes collectively referred to as “FIG. 2”) are schematic diagrams showing the structure of an existing slider in closed and open modes. As shown in FIG. 2, the slider comprises an upper board body 21, a lower board body 22 and an FPC 23 for connecting the upper board body 21 and the lower board body 22. One side of a first fixed section 232 close to a first end 231 of the FPC 23 is stuck to the lower surface of the upper board body 21 by a first adhesive film 241. One side of a second fixed section 234 close to a second end 233 of the FPC 23 is stuck to the upper surface of the lower board body 22 by a second adhesive film 242. When the slider is in the closed mode, as shown in FIG. 2A, the FPC is in a first state. And when the slider is in the open mode, as shown in FIG. 2B, the FPC is in a second state. The slider shown in FIG. 2 may be provided with a magnet at the upper board body 21 and a magnetoresistive sensor at the lower board body 22 in the manner shown in FIG. 1, so as to detect whether the slider is in the closed mode or the open mode.
However, it is necessary to arrange a magnet and a magnetoresistive sensor at the slider if the manner shown in FIG. 1 is adopted to detect the open mode and closed mode of the slider, which increasing the cost.